Godric's Mate
by Lokigodric
Summary: Tired of the New World and watching his Clan and the world he helped build fall apart, Godric and his Child leave to correct things. When he arrives he found somthing that he had been waiting on for a long time. His Mate, a child that needed him.
1. It has hit the fan in such a tasty way

Hello!

I have reread this story so far, read my reviews and had been disgusted with how sad my story is. So I am revamping (hehe) them and there are lots of changes. I just think it is much better now! So please let me know what you think and any other pointers you think of. Again, flamers are a not welcomed, but any advice is.

I don't own nor do I make money of any kind from this.

….

Godric had grown tired of his stay in the New World. He had been there for close to 300 years and it had left a bad taste in his mouth. The accents grated on his ears, choppy and harsh; the sights and smells offended him, leaving him feeling tainted. He son Erick was also feeling the need to leave and with doing so decided to leave Fangtasia to Pam. The human Erick had become friends with had made the ultimate mistake in Godric's eyes, foolishly choosing to believe her "boyfriend" and betrayed Erick. Now she was in the court with the Queen of Louisiana and not by her choice. They had heard word that she was being passed around like an old toy that no one wanted any more, Compton had left her once his job was done, taking back up with his Maker, but that's the Ventrue for you.

Godric dismissed her as soon as she made her foolish position clear and he was not going to risk his reputation along with Ericks and take on a fight that would probably last centuries for a human that would not listen to people who told her what she didn't want to hear. She had made the classic mistake a person can when concerning another, they believed the lies a person told regardless of what those who knew better said.

Looking around himself Godric was pleased to be back in the Old World. Winter is a good time for a Vampire, long nights; short days. Not that he needed to worry about that anymore. It had been a long time since he was in Scotland and he remembered it with a pleasant tint, it was a wild area, where wild things grew. It had been a long time since he had visited, nearly 1300 years. Erick had almost 500 years ago, but did not stay for long.

The last time Godric was in this Scotland was when he went to help construct a school for Magical Children. The world was a dark place then, Rome falling had torn peoples minds and lives apart. The Christian Church had taken the place the Emperors left and all the knowledge that Humanity had gained, was thrown away for a God that caused nothing but an imbalance and fear of the natural world. But at this school, Hogwarts, it would be preserved, held and nurtured and grown along with a Ministry to protect it from the threat of the outside world. Both charged with the protection of the old Ways and the old Gods.

At least that was the original purpose and it seems as though those charged with this task had forgotten.

The Government and the Headmasters needed to be reminded of why they were in the first place. Luckily the old Families of Wizards remembered and it seems as though there was someone who claimed to be returning to the old ways. When a new Headmaster or Minister takes over he swears allegiance by Blood to the Four Founders and they are not afraid to use it. This new person who rallied the Old Families around him seemed to attempting to do what the Headmasters would not, but Godric had yet to try and remember his name; but many of Godrics equals doubted this story as did he. Time and time before others had used this ploy to gain power and his actions and treatment towards the other races were not acceptable. He would have to be dealt with along with all the others. The Age of Man was over.

Godric was annoyed with the turn of events in the past 200 or so years and didn't feel like putting up with it any longer, the failure was complete and he was being pulled from his studies and that was reprehensible. Godric was a Brujah of Old and was the embodiment of the ideal. A True Warrior in life and Death, few things compared to his love of fighting save Learning and His child Erick.

Godric was a true Philosopher Warrior and protected his honor very closely. He had watched for centuries as his clan became a mere shadow of what it was meant to be. Full of bullies and Gang members, it would have to be the next thing to be fixed. Their shame could be accepted no longer. Godric was going to just have to take control back it seemed, he enjoyed the vacation and would enjoy The Return as well.

Godric turned back to look upon Erick. Now the sight of him was enough to make even the most studious person take note. A cad that one, more troubled with pleasuring his body and his wallet more than his mind most times; but was quite admiral when the desire to learn arose. When Godric saw him on the battlefield he knew that he would posses this being completely. A giant when he was human and a Giant still; 6'6, long blond hair and indigo blue eyed. His body was toned and massive in_ all_ respects. Though it took around 200 years for him to learn to love study as well, a long time for an Old Brujah, he soaked up whatever was put in front of him like a sponge. Godric used to be jealous of such beings as his Erick and would collect them, but none he made his Child. The Sacred Blood was not to be shared with anyone unworthy and though it was a split decision to change him, it was never regretted.

Godric smiled remembering his pets. Perfect Males, strong, Leaders, Alphas, just like those that tortured him in life. Forcing him upon his knees, putting things that did not belong in his body, forcing him to show his shame and pain to the village that captured him, the thoughts of his past accumulated with the memory of having his faced shoved and tied with rope in the pussy of an old woman who was without teeth and no longer had her mind. He had been held there for hours, forced to please her while the village Warriors drank and partied around him. By the end of the night Godric had been hog tied and passed around while his front was whipped. He owner loved keeping his genitals tied together with rings with spikes pressed to his flesh.

The way their flesh had pealed, their cries faded into nothing and they spent years making it up to him. They had lasted for much longer on the Black Blood, turning them into Gouls.

As the rage came over him Godric forced himself to remember what he did to those that hurt him after he was turned. He had repaid them many times over and all who looked like them. This pattern lasted for thousands of years till he found Erick. Something about having him caused Godric to calm down and channel his energies elsewhere.

The only regret Godric had in his life was not yet finding his mate. Godric had spent many a night wondering what his Mate would be like. Every variation, every person he had crossed paths with, he wondered if that was what his Mate would be like. He swore many times over that his Mate would never feel pain like he did. Gods help his tormenters if he had, few of his kind would speak of what he was capable of doing.

One of the biggest misunderstandings is on the matter of whether Vampires have them. They do and they can reproduce as well. Mates are rare and when found are treasured for the sweetness they bring to a Vampires life and those around them. No mate would be taken away or made to suffer in away way. No enemy would touch them for they would not live much longer. Male or female it did not matter; nor does the age, even if the Mate were only an infant they, along with the family, would be moved to a place of protection until the Child was grown to an age where they could be put in the total care of the Vampire. Godric knew that if he found him, for he was sure it was a male; that everything would change. His Mate would dictate every part of his life; whether he knew it or not.

Godric looked up at the doors to the Great Hall and remembered. He could still remember each stone being put in, the doors flowing and hardening into place. The runes, the chants and the Blood Rituals used to bind the school to them. He hoped the old fool had changed things; it would be such fun to force him to fix things before he was fed from.

Next to him and three steps behind, as a sign of respect, was Erick. Swiftly Godric turned back to his child and took a step forward causing Erick to fall to his knee with his head bowed down. Godric walked up grasping his hair forcing his body straight up and his head back, bearing his neck. Taking another step forward in-between his legs Godric slammed the blond into his crotch. Erick knew just what to-do to please his Master; he did not move his hands nor went to remove his pants. Godrics pants linen pants were loose enough it didn't matter that they still covered his cock. Sucking and licking, neither Erick nor Godric made noise when his cock was deep throated. After a moment Godric came and felt so much better from the de-stressor that was Erick's mouth. Holding his head still Godric waited till Erick sucked all the liquid through the cloth and swallow. Finally allowing Erick to stand back up Godric willed his pants clean and dry. No need to upset the various humans anymore than needed. They were such headaches.

Turning back to the doors Godric wondered if he should just kill all the adults and glamour the children into obeying. It would cut down on the trouble.

Godric basked in the feelings of Hogwarts itself as it felt one of its creators, reacted to him, obeyed him above all others, as it should. Soon the school would return to its true state as the other Founders were on the way. Amusement and mirth filled him. These Wizards would be brought to the right path, regardless if they like it or not. And based upon the actions of the last few years, he doubted they would.

He waited till all the students took their place and when the first years were just about to be sorted before he went in. All eyes turned to see the new comers, an odd tattooed child and a behemoth of a Man walked in, the power emitting from them almost choking the humans. The Hall went silent and the Headmaster stood with words of greeting lodged in his throat. He was unbelieving for a moment just whom was standing before him, a person he hoped to never see again was heading his way. Dumbledore knew he was in trouble and didn't know how to get out of it. He didn't care who built their world, it was his and he would destroy anyone who got in his way; he had plans and this would disrupt them all. Dumbledore wracked his brain trying to find out how he could make this turn out to his favor. Perhaps he should help them as needed and kill them later. Yes that was best; he might not need the little whore after all and could just finish him off. Then again, he might get a pretty penny for him too.


	2. Oh, is this not a nice surprise?

It was hard for the students to decide just how to react. They weren't Muggles though they were dressed like them. The blond wore black jeans, leather boots, a white muscle shirt with a leather jacket making him look like some badass rocker that was only in the music for the fuck. The child, or was it man, in front of him was the opposite of him. Short, brown hair close to the head dressed in white linen and some brown leather Jesus shoes. Under his shirt bright blue tattoos could be seen, but not their forms.

Stopping a few feet in the Hall Godric looked over each table, connecting his eyes with each person causing several to shiver from the empty eyes. His eyes lingered over Gryffindor a bit longer than the others, clearly judging the students, but when his eyes landed upon a small huddled figure Godric was unable himself to look elsewhere. Though it was wearing dark clothing and was undoubtedly trying not to be noticed. A need grew in him to possess as Godric did when he first saw Erick and as before the child belonged to Godric now.

Said boy paid no attention. Few things could get him to care anymore and two new assholes was not one of them. The years of his life were weighing him down and he had finally seen the truth behind the Headmaster and his…_friends_. He figured that this was merely another way to torment him; another hoop for him to jump. All he wanted was to try and eat then go to bed. No one really paid him attention unless it benefited them. He was short, 5'3 thanks to his relatives. Years of starvation and abuse took care of any merits his body might have had. His hair was a shaggy, poorly cut hair and not in very good condition. His glasses needed to be replaced badly and his clothing was just above rags. But he didn't mind, he was going to die soon, so why bother with things? Even if he did, they would just be taken away by his so called friends and family.

As Godric walked up the Hall, the first years quickly moved to the sides and out of his way, he could feel what the Headmaster was feeling and could "hear" what he thinking. Such a silly Mortal, the magic that was preformed long ago made him a possession to Godric, in all forms. Too bad Dumbledore had not paid attention at the time. Scanning the room and all it held, Godric stopped next to his young boy looking down at the table, head in hand, when his scent hit him. Godric couldn't believe it and it _changed everything_, after a long a time Godric finally moved. All that was running through his head at the moment was one mantra:

He lived. He existed. He was real. His Mate was found.

The other half, the one that was made for him and whom he was made for. From the day Godric learned from Apollo's Oracle that he had a Mate, to the moment he would leave this world, Godric did everything for this young one. Until now his Mate had been an abstract thing, something belonging to the future, but today his Mate was tangible and in the present and Godric was _never_ going to let him go. This mate was why he studied, learned, ruled and created.

The rules of the game had changed.

But as Godric studied his Mate it became clear that not all was well and he was not happy with the condition his mate was in, not at all. It was clear that he was not treated as he should be and that someone in authority was to be taking care of him and was not doing as they should was a punishable offence. And should they enjoy the state that the child whom belonged to him was in, they would pay with terror. It was irrelevant if no one knew he was Godric's Mate, they would suffer for what was done. Erick, having stopped when Godric did, crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and looked to the same boy, curious as to what could have garnered merit. As Godric stood and stared at the boy, all eyes turned towards him. It took a few minutes for the child to notice and it was only by the prodding of the ugly girl next to him that caused him to notice at all. Godric observed the angry and put upon look of the girl when dealing with his mate and decided to remove her from his mates presence.

"What is your name child." A statement in a soft voice but clearly heard.

Harry blinked and turned towards the young looking man. The person talking to him was short, taller than Harry but shorter than one standing behind him. Short brown hair, pale and dressed in a white shirt that looked Indian in style. It went to his knees lying over white pants. His shoes were brown sandals. It seemed like he was trying to go for a higher- than- you- look and it annoyed Harry to no end. He had no desire to talk to this person if it could be helped. Harry blinked a few times to try putting some life in his eyes and looked for a few moments at Godric.

"Harry"

After answering he turned back to the table and tried to become lost in his memories and thoughts again. The angry look on Godric's face grew and the ugly girl started to poke Harry hard who was clearly trying to ignore her. Her pokes were increasing in pressure and on her third attempt to poke Harry; Godric grabbed her finger and crushed it.

"You were not given permission to touch my Mate."

With hearing what his Master said, Erick grabbed the girl by her neck and yanked her away before forcing her to her knees causing her to cry out even more and tears to run down her face as her knees cracked and fractured. Those who knew how Vampires felt about Mates understood his reaction and none moved to help her. Those who were going to try were held back by others. Turning to Harry, who was now fully paying attention and was in the here and now, Godric placed his hands gently upon his Mates sides and pulled him up. Godric gathered his items and holding them in one hand with keeping the other on his Mate he began walking to the front. He would never again know what it felt to not have his Mate by his side and under his control and safety.

Harry was beyond confused and embarrassed he did not like being carted around. Godric felt his Mate tense up and start to shake. Turning to Erick he gave an order to his Child in a language so long dead that only a handful knew. Upon the command Erick nodded not surprised at all and besides, he agreed with his Master.

"Do not attack him for any reason. He is scared, angry, confused and I will not have him feeling this way towards me or you for any longer than can be helped. It is clear that he has been mistreated and it would not end well for anyone. You will be greatly punished if you fail. He is now your Master as well."

He hated people to stare at him, to be the center of attention. His anger was quickly growing and it was about to blow, but it was the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and the happy look that was the last straw.

"What the fuck is going on? And don't bullshit me or touch me!"

Yanking himself away, Harry attempted to grab his things and then just get the hell out the Hall. He was over this and didn't care who was upset by it, fuck them. Moving faster than any human could hope to see Godric grabbed him by the waist and pulled Harry to his side, tossing his bag to Erick and then placed his hand on the back of Harry's head forcing him to look in the creatures eyes. Godric spoke loudly and clearly so all would know where they stood.

"Not now nor later will allow you to put yourself in danger…. And that is anywhere where I am not. As of the moment when I found you, it became my duty to see to your safety and security. When we are in our rooms you may argue, curse and demand all you wish. I will answer all your questions, but for now you will calm down and care only for getting enough to eat. Do you understand?'

Forcing Harry to look in his eyes Godric stared back willing him to accept, if not understand, he really didn't think the youngling would. Harry didn't know what to think after that display of speed, not to mention strength after what they did to Hermione. He had no choice but to go with the flow for now and make a break for it as soon as he could. At his fatigued nod, Godric proceeded to look around at all the students and then the Head table. Connecting his eyes with all the teachers he would not look away till receiving their nod as well. When Godric's eyes fell upon the Headmaster they became cold and flat, distant and judging the trouble he was worth.

The Headmaster's mind was racing in circles for the best way to make this work for him. He had treated Harry the same as a weapon, not caring how he was treated so long as he was dependent and desperate for freedom. And freedom that only would happen when he fulfilled what Dumbledore wanted him to. So what if Dumbledore never planned on letting him live past the war? These facts were no longer valid and his plan needed to change or else he would be the one dead. But he was not afraid, it would be easy to get the boy to do what he wanted.

Godric inquired Harry if he had a house elf of his own and was quietly informed of his friend. Erick thought that no house elf was worth anything resembling friendship, but did not let anything show on his face he was not that stupid to rock that boat. Nor had he had let go of the Girl instead had slowly been pressing her further upon her knees. Still looking at Harry who had slumped against his chest Godric called for Dobby and informed him to move Harry's things to their own quarters in his own room. After gesturing for Erick to let go of the girl they completed their way to the Head Table.

… ...

Severus Snape was shaking in dismay with the knowledge that he had willingly had made this boy's life a living hell for no reason other than he could. Memory after memory, ones he just moments before treasured flashed through his soul and it cried out. But not would hear nor abet him in this. After all, who had tried to stay his actions? His parents dead, the Headmaster turning his head and Voldemort cheering him on, no one said no. The rest of the staff never noticed, simply looked up to Dumbledore and followed his every word.

But now, no one would allow him so much as glaring at one hair that had fallen from the brats head for fear of bringing the Child-Mans anger on him. Vampire Mates were one of the most protected beings in many worlds. No matter how old or young the Vampire was, a mate was sacred, holy and seen as pure. In truth they were said to be innocence embodied, similar to a unicorn and it was a crime against nature to harm one. It sickened Severus to think such a freak existed, much less look up one.

A popular theory was the soul of a unicorn could be the mate of a Vampire in one life and the unicorn in another; the Animal form was a Unicorn. A being so pure could only survive with a Mate that could protect them. They were sheltered and protected. Catered and indulged, they were loved by all who looked upon them. Severus wouldn't be surprised if the same people who invented Valentine's Day invented this bit of poppycock as well.

Regardless, no Vampire would allow a Mate to suffer if it could be helped.

And he had.

Many times he had followed or found the brat to see him cry or break down. The only hope he had was to somehow show his worth. But he doubted this Man-child was such a novice to need him. The power that emanated from him, both of them, showed that the Vampires were Ancients and knew far more than he would ever. Snape realized how foolish and unworthy of Slythern he was. He had placed his eggs in one basket so to speak. All he could hope was for the Brat to feel too guilty to allow his Vampire to kill him, but chances were the Vampire would lie and remove what he saw as a threat to his Mate without telling him the truth. Ignorance was bliss and till now Snape had shown himself as a threat to the child.

The rest of the school was thinking along the same lines more or less. Wondering though each of their memories trying to judge just how the Vampires would judge them. Some had never interacted with The Golden Child and only knew of him though word of mouth, while others were going over every interaction with him. Those who had worked with Dumbledore knew they were fucked. They had helped sculpt Harry's pain for money or fame. Each was trying to come up with some way to fix this whole mess.

Godric nodded towards Erick, who had let go of the human and begin to walk towards the Head table with Harry next to him and Erick behind. Upon reaching the table Godric took the head seat from Dumbledore not acknowledging him, save to gesture towards him to move. Making the same gestures to the two seats next to him, he placed Harry on his left and Erick on his right. The table extended itself and new chairs appeared causing each of the teachers to move down a seat. Again calling upon Dobby, Godric told it to gather Harry his favorite foods to eat right away, the weight issue would be dealt with right away. A few moments later a plate appeared in front of Harry who was blushing in mortification and was trying to make himself as small as possible. For some insane reason Harry felt ok when he was in the creature's arms but now, with every eye on him, he just wanted to run again. He could only imagine what shit what going to come out when it hit the fan. Even worse was Dumbledore sitting right next to him and Harry could feel the tainted aura reaching for him. It was only a matter of time before he would tell Harry to speak with him alone and force him to do what was best for him and worst for Harry.

Godric was looking towards his Mate waiting for him to eat something and watching as he worked himself into a tizzy. His heart rate picked up, his breathing short and uneven. If he didn't stop more damage would be done. Perhaps it would be best to just move him out of the country, back to Godrics home and just have him wait there till this was all over. Godric waited a few moments before he leaned over to his Mate and asked why he wasn't eating.

"I'm just not hungry."

Both Erick and Godric's eyes narrowed and Dumbledore relished how fate just seemed to hand him all he needed; if he could get Harry to do things the Vampire wanted then his future was secure. So caught up in his joy of being able to control the little whore still that he didn't notice when Harry tensed up with fear when he tried to coax him to eat with sweetened words and overly gentle touches, but the two Vampires did and it was all they could do not to kill the man right now if only not to scare Harry. Fuck the other vile humans. However that didn't mean they couldn't make it clear where his place was.

Placing himself between Harry and the old man Godric pulled Harry into his chest and grabbed Dumbledore by the neck growling in such a way that had his power reverberate through the air. The layers of deep and Ancient Magic within him pulsed around Godric, the schools magic was looking to strike out, burning the objects around him save his Mate, whom felt warm pulsating tendrils wrap around him completely; kneading his body working the kinks out of his body.

"You are forbidden from speaking to my Mate and as is My Right you are removed as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You and your belongings shall be moved off the property and into a new location till a decision can made as where you shall… work next. Attempt to speak to Harry again and you shall forfeit your life. Any who attempt to assist you or give you refuge shall suffer the same fate. Remember the Blood oath you gave me? You will obey your Master."

Dumbledore eyes widened, understanding, but refusing to accept what just happened. He needed to bide his time and contact those loyal to him as soon as possible. He saw all he had falling and all because of one cum sucking slut that should have been defending him right now! After all he did for that cunt, he would teach him his place, licking his feet. Dumbledore's aura was rapidly changing colors and the rage and desperation was clouding his eyes. Godric had already decided the traitor's fate. It would be a good lesson to all those who would oppose this Return.

Don't.

…...

With Godric's power surrounding him a feeling of safety came and all of a sudden Harry was beyond hungry and his stomach let the world know. Blushing, Harry hid his head in Godrics shirt upon hearings Erick's laugh and Godric's chuckle. While watching the shaking old man leave, Godric softly told Harry to begin eating. When Harry fidgeted instead of moving Erick stood, walked behind Harry and gently nudged him on his sides.

Whispering "Eat little one. You need you strength and you have none to spare. Neither my Master nor myself will be pleased till you gain 30 pounds or so."

Whipping around "30 pounds? Are you insane?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry's eyes widened as did Erick's. Erick stood straight and tall not sure how to respond or how his Master would react while trying to hold onto his anger. This was a Mate, his Masters Mate and he shouldn't want to throw him on the table and make him swear to _never _speak to him like that again, but he did.

Harry was going into a full blown panic attack. He threw himself back and away, slamming into the table edge, but before he could get far Godric had him in his arms and was whispering soft words in a language that only he knew. One hand was in Harry's hair holding him to the nook of Godric's neck and the other wrapped around his arms and torso pressing Harry's hands to Godric's chest.

"Shh little one. You are safe and quite right, my Child is insane. He has always had this problem and it is good you are not afraid to tell him so. Nor should you be afraid of him at all for he would give his life to protect you, as would I. Calm now, you are safe, I give you my word. "

After a few more minutes of rubbing Harry's back, he began to calm down and breath normally again, but he did not let go of Godric nor did the tremors fully stop. Slowly Godric let out his power again to surround the small boy knowing that would relax him and let him feel secure. Godric may have just met the child but he knew abuse behavior when he saw it and it was clear this boy had suffered greatly. Inhaling the scent from boys hair and kissing his head again Godric pulled Harry's eyes to his.

"Please eat while the first years get sorted and I talk to the rest of the school. Or would you prefer to eat in our rooms with my Child while I deal with this school? After I shall join and explain to you all that is going on."

"What are you going to do? You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"No, do not worry, I do not hurt children. Go with Erick, he will keep you safe. Eat, explore, nose around if you wish, but stay in the rooms till I arrive."

Handing Harry over to Erick was difficult, he had just found him! Godric wanted to leave Erick there and be the first to watch Harry eat and look around the rooms, but he would not cower from his duties, he had to make it secure for his Mate and he would make that very clear in a few moments. After Erick and Harry left, Godric turned to room sat down and waved to McGonnell to start.


	3. Im not going home alone

_Hello!_

_Four points and then on to the story!_

_1) I am reworking this story so it flows as it should. Once my chapters were posted I reread them on the site and I notice way too many things that hinder the story. So even though this chapter and the next one are the ones already posted, they are vastly different. New parts are added, old removed and some just reworked so you can understand them. So please read and let me know what you think! _

_ The first chapter really expanded and gave some great back story and insight on Godric so as to gain a better insight._

_2) I have started a Forum about Godric and who you think he is. I have decided to make a forum about ways a writer can improve and what really bugs readers. Post your own rants and concerns if you want. I really do hope that is not too egotistical to sallow._

_3) If you are not interested in going to the Forum, please review! I had no idea how addicting they are! Again don't worry about me threatening to withhold my stories if you don't, I am just not that mean to myself._

_4) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and offered advice. I have listened and have noticed what sort of things you were talking about. I hope I have addressed and resolved the issues._

_Love,_

_ Loki _

_GODRIC IS A HOTTIE- GODRIC IS A HOTTIE- GODRIC IS A HOTTIE- GODRIC IS A HOTTIE- GODRIC IS _

Erick looked at the slight human in his care. It greatly dismayed him at the lack of meat on his body. As they walked to the rooms he complicated how he was going to get…Harry… to eat. When a person is this thin it is not by their own choice and they have trained their body to not want food. There was no way this was going to be easy, but on Erick or Harry was the real question. He wasn't one to coax but order.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and trying to ignore the pain his body was in from walking. He body had no fat meaning there was no cushion from the pressure of his bones against the hard surfaces. But he was a big boy and had felt worse in his life. But all this focus of his surroundings and lack of food meant that Harry didn't pay any attention to where they were going or where they were when stopped. It wasn't like he had any more choice now under these creatures than he did his on species.

Upon reach the quarters Erick placed his hand upon a deep, heavy wooden door with no handle. Upon touch the magic of the door felt for its Masters blood and upon finding it the grain in the wood shifted and bowed before the door opened and allowed them in. Though he could not see it, he could smell that Dobby had already placed the food upon the coffee table in the fireplace room since a dining room was not needed before.

Harry stood outside the quarters knowing that it would mean something if he walked in these rooms, that he would be trapped. Looking over he was at a loss of what to-do, he didn't want to go backwards; that would mean Gryffindor, Dumbledore and the Dursleys. But he didn't know what it meant to go forward. He didn't know this man or the other! The Blond man whose name could not be remembered stared at Harry inside the room and Harry stared right back. Erick could see the indecision in the boy's eyes and knew he was judging. While normally he would never allow a Human to even look him in the eye, he knew this boy was above him and if he couldn't get along with him there would be trouble for Erick.

Even more trouble would be if he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. Erick could tell that when cleaned up and had put on some healthy weight Harry was going to be hard to ignore. Erick was already rigid thinking about what he would do if he ever got his hands on the frail hips, the little moans, gasps and saying his name is a desperate way would be music to his ears. Perhaps Godric would allow him to taste his cock after Harry had ridden it. Maybe he could deal out some punishment, a good spanking perchance, when the child defied an order. An image of Harry spread Eagle face down on the bed with the marks of a ridding crop on his backside came to Erick's head making his pants even tighter if possible. If Erick was really good, someday in the future he might be rewarded with seeing Godric pound into the boy though He doubted that would be anytime soon. Harry was so skittish, there was no way he could handle a glare aimed at him.

All of a sudden Harry's eyes widened and took a frightened look right before running off for all his worth. Cursing Erick took off after him and before Harry made it ten feet Erick had grabbed him and yanked him into the quarters. Harry screamed, struggled and fought to get away refusing to be raped again today.

Down in the Great Hall Godric was watching his Sorting Hat placing the children where they belonged before a wave of anger from his child slammed into him. But what concerned him was the immense pull, as though a hook imbedded in his body was wrenched alerting him to his Mates fear. Within moments Godric had arrived to his quarters and accessed what was happening.

"Erick! Put him down now." Godric was unable to keep the anger from his voice making it even quieter than normal. Erick did as he was told immediately and dropped to his knees lowering his head in submission. Harry stumbled, biting his lip to trying not to cry out in pain as his bones felt the impact. Back on his feet Harry backed away as fast as he could before running into the fireplace room looking for a place to hide. His mind had shut down the moment Erick grabbed him letting him only running on instinct that told him to hide for safety for it was not with them.

Godric stared at Erick. Beyond incensed, he was livid. He could smell Erick's arousal and it was heavy in the air. Running through his mind was the look Harry gave him. He didn't see Godric, he was afraid of all those around him and that included Godric. Walking past Erick he did not acknowledge him in the slightest knowing Erick would not move till given permission, no matter how long it was. Godric walked into the room and looked at Harry's direction.

Harry had ran down the hall of service rooms and was trying desperately to get break into one, tears running down his face, he reeked of fear and desperation. Taking a deep breath with the only purpose of calming down, Godric was hit with the smell of blood...Sweet…Spicy…rich Blood. He had never smelled anything like it before and would never find a quality like it again in another he was sure. Godric gripped the side of the door as his fangs forced themselves out of his gums at the mixture of his Mates blood and his whimpers sending his cock swelling, forcing pleasure to flow through his body in the most painful way. Godric gripped his cock to starve off the orgasm, but it was no use, he came so hard he broke the wooden beams, his head was thrown back and a deep growl ripped from his mouth. A moment later when he was able to control his body again, he removed his hand and lowered his head before opening his heavy eyes to look at Harry, dreading what he would see. Disgust yes, but it was not what he expected. He was sure Harry would be even more afraid of him, curled in a ball or the similar. What he saw was Harry staring at him with bright shining eyes filled with hunger and fear, his pink, full lips being bitten by his teeth. His tiny hands pressed to his chest, gripping his shirt. The lust was coming of him in a surges and it was _divine._

Godric moved too quickly for Harry to see and before he knew what hit him he was be held tightly in his arms. Harry hid his face in the curve of Godric's neck as the Creature yanked the shirt and robe off his shoulders, pinning his arms to his side. Harry could barely form a thought, much less a word. The smell of this man, his hands, breath and the look on his face was almost too much; watching him come was the most amazing sight and Harry could somehow tell it was because of _him_. Little, ugly, scrawny, worthless Harry caused this Creature, who must surely be made of Magic and Power, cum just from the sight of him and it was clear it wanted _more of him._

Godric wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and yanked him up while bowing his back to lap at his nipples. Sucking and biting at them he lavished one before moving on to another. The sounds of his mate were right next to his ear and the sounds being made kept driving him on. Lifting his head up from Harry's chest Godric looked down at his face and watched the expressions playing there. Keeping one hand around him, Godric moved the other to the front of the boys pants and rested it there, nestling his cock and slightly caressing with his finger tips. Harry tried to move his hips and somehow brace himself, but he was standing on the tips of his toes and had no energy to do anything but be at Godric's mercy. Harry bit his lip had to keep from making noise, somehow a desire to please and submit was taking him over and it seemed to be instinctual. Harry rolled his head to the side exposing his neck and let out a breathy moan. It was too much for Godric who gripped Harry's cock stroking it as he was moving his hand at a blur and sunk his teeth in his neck at the same time. Harry came for the first time in his life and it was painful, but left him dazed in pleasure, his eyes glazed over, slumped against the other. At the feel of Harry coming, with the taste of his blood Godric came again more so than before.

In the hall Erick could hear and smell it all but see nothing. It was the worst punishment for him. To be so near a mate and hear their pleasure combined with the Master whom he loved and adored, to know that he may be sent away, never see either again was too much. He would not survive being away from his Master again and longed to have the honor of being around Godrics Mate would be a gift that could never be repaid. But what truly shamed him was that he had cummed when both of them did. The first time his Master cummed it was almost too hard to hold back, but he did. He wished he was strong enough to have held back the second time, but after sucking of Godric earlier and not cumming then combined with this... Blood tears fell down his face and his cum down his leg. He would be punished for having such pleasure when he had not earned it and he was sure. Godric knew the art of Flesh Crafting, a present from an underling, and Eric may never know pleasure again.

….

Calming down Harry noticed that he was still pressed up against this Vampire and his neck was throbbing.

Harry backed away breathing harshly, blinded by his tears. "I can't do this, I can't. Kill me, please…..please"

Breaking away Harry slid down the wall; where he cried and begged with his clothing still around him and his cum sliding down his thigh and sac. Godric bent down in front of Harry, biting his wrist and holding it up to Harry.

"Drink my blood, you are not well and you are no position to give any up."

Harry went to protest, yet Godric seeing this pressed his wrist to Harry's lips while holding his chin open forcing him to consume Godric. At first Harry resisted, not wanting to in another's control, but once the flavor hit his tongue he began to drink with ravenous intent, the bond strengthening with each drop. As the blood hit his system, it began to take immediate effect healing him from the inside out. His skin began to glow and gain a healthy flush, anything; scars of all kinds that were marring his skin were gone. His limp and ghastly hair began to grow and curl making it appear as soft as feathers. They reminded Godric of the images of his gods, but mostly of the wild one, Eros whom no one save love could tame. The moment the thought entered his mind, Harry opened his eyes startling Godric and the lush, emerald eyes danced with mischief and a knowing look before glossing over and closing again. After a few more moments Godric pulled his wrist away watching as Harry licked his lips and sat there feeling the feelings of being healthy for the first time in his life. Godric couldn't believe the strength of his blood. So many things that had been wrong on Harry were being fixed though he was still underweight by far. Godric reached out and finished unbuttoning Harry's shirt before removing it completely. Running his hands up his sides he felt Harry's ribs and swore to cover those with a good layer of meat soon. If it were up to him, and it was, Harry's days would consist of eating, schooling, loving and sleep. Rubbing his thumbs over Harry's nipples that had turned a rose petal soft pink he answered Harry's earlier questions telling him all about being Mates.

Grabbing Godric's wrists and trying to pull them away to no avail Harry whimpered before asking him to stop. "I can't think about what you're saying if you keep doing that! I don't know anything about Vampires having Mates! Please…!"

As the last word passed his lips Godric pulled the moaning boy towards his lap having taking a crossed leg position in the process. He had Harry straddling him on his knees and had pulled him up so his small chest was eye level. Looking Harry in the eye Godric leaned forward till his lips were ghosting over his nipple again. It seemed he had a fetish of sucking all parts of his Mate, not just the blood.

Harry hated how weak his voice was. Years of abuse for speaking had taught him not to use it at all which meant that it was barely there at all. Wither by choice or now a disability he didn't know, he just knew speaking up was a bad thing, but he needed to get out of here! It was taking all the courage he had to just say anything at all! Tears began to stream down his face again. He didn't understand any of it!

Smelling and seeing the tears stopped Godric from his playing. He had forgotten that Harry was most likely abused along with being kept in the dark about many things by the old bastard causing Godric to grow angry at himself for scaring him again. Rearranging Harry so that he was sitting astride his lap, he wrapped one arm around his shoulders rubbing his arm and the other resting on his hip. Placing his cheek on his forehead Godric spoke.

"You are my Mate as I am yours. You and I will never part. I shall never allow another to harm you or cause you pain. All I have ever done or shall ever do shall be to make your life better. All those beings that hurt you shall suffer greatly for what they did. Never spend another moment afraid of anything for there is no longer a reason."

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust him, but he had learned long ago that he couldn't. Thanks to the blood Harry ingested Godric was aware of what Harry was feeling and he needed to fix that.

"There are some other things you need to know. My name is Godric, please call me that. Given that you are my Mate, it means you are under my guardianship from now on, no one can take you from me nor can anyone demand anything from you without my approval and I will let you know what I do and do not approve of. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. The only person you must obey is me, all others are less than you. You are dear to me and will be treated as such."

Harry's heart was breaking, the lies he was being told were wonderful and he knew as soon as he believed them he would be corrected in a painful way. He didn't want to cry anymore. He just wanted to sleep and forget the world. His stomach began to rumble in hunger for more than blood reminding Godric of his needs.

"Come, you need to eat and I will accept no argument."

Harry attempted to stand up but Godric would not let go and carried him back to the room sitting him on the couch. The coffee table was filled with food kept warm under a spell, Godric cast a spell lighting the fire, watching as it roared to life. Pulling a throw off the back of the couch he placed it on Harry's shoulders covering him as much as possible.

"Eat as much as you can, neither I nor my Child eat food so this is all your. If I do not see a real dent I will be upset and will be forced to feed you myself; though I may like watching as your lips close down over something."

Rubbing is fingers in Harry's hair for a moment while looking in his watery eyes Godric smiled and then walked back into the hall shutting and locking the door behind him. He felt satisfied knowing just where his mate was and knowing that he was secure. He would have to make sure Harry's Quarters were spacious and filled with everything he could need and want because he would be locked in there a lot secure and safe. Behind lock and key had many meanings and Godric couldn't wait to implement them. Godric groaned as his cock hardened. Shaking his head he knew he had business to attend to.

Erick was in the same position as before not having moved an inch. Godric moved behind him began to pet his head. "Tell me what happened" Erick was not fooled and knew he was in trouble and lying was not going to help, his Master would know. Erick explained everything that had happened from the moment they left the Hall to the moment he showed up and why Harry had ran.

Godric was thinking the best way to proceed. Erick was just being him and Harry had reacted in a way that was going to happen sooner or later with who knew what trigger. He may still try to run at some point. "You will go to him, knell and apologize to him. You will swear fidelity to him. You will ask him what his punishment for you is and follow through with whatever he gives you. Pray he does not defer to me; I doubt you wish to have your cock removed for the next decade." Feeling the shutter go through Erick with the final threat Godric smiled. Turning towards the room with Harry, Godric knew Erick was following behind. Entering into the room he could not see Harry, yet could smell and hear his heartbeat, shallow and soft telling of his deep slumbers. Walking around the couch he felt warmth flow through him at the sight of Harry curled up under the blanket. He could tell Harry had eaten, just not as much as he would have preferred. Not finishing one plate was not acceptable.


	4. Getting to know you

As Harry woke up he noticed two things, one was the chest he was resting on, something that had never happened before and two this bed was not his. Nor did his body didn't hurt as much as it normally did from lying down in one spot for a while which was surprising. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes he looked around before looking at the person he was with. A strong chest with tattoos was the first thing to come into focus along with the arms around him, but the chest wasn't moving, at all. Harry scrambled to remember what happened to get him here. As the night before began to come back the arms around him tightened and a nose buried itself in his hair. Twisting his face up and away he saw the creature who took him last night looking right back at him. He looked slightly paler, but pleased, which only served to piss Harry off. Who did this …._jerk_ think he was? Harry was a grown man, wasn't that what everyone told him? He was fifteen and had been taking care of himself just fine so far, he didn't need anyone telling him when to eat or moving him around without asking him!

Pushing himself away Harry scrambled off the bed, almost tripping on the oversized flannels and tried to leave only to find the door was locked. Harry was livid trying to figure out who in their right mind does something like that! Does he think he owned him? Because Harry would have no problem kicking its ass and that crap he spewed last night was not going to snow over Harry at all! Kicking and hitting the door Harry began to scream to let him out and how he was going to kick his ass causing Godric to smile and enjoy the fact that Harry was feeling better; he must if he could be doing this. But still he was in no state to waste energy and he was too weak and unhealthy to be so stubborn.

"Come back to bed sweetling. It is yet light out and you need your rest. If you are thirsty I shall get you a drink, else the bathroom is through the door to your right."

Harry stiffened when the creature spoke in a voice that made Harry's heart race, deep and calm with an accent that Harry had never heard before. Spinning around Harry gave the man reclining on the bed with a smile the coldest glare he could muster and said the wrong thing to someone so naturally authoritarian, dominant.

"I am not your sweetling or Mate or whatever! Go to hell and go fuck that blond pervert while you're at it. _You don't tell me shit_."

The smile slid from Godric's face changing into a dark one. A clicking noise then in a blink of his eye Harry was back on the bed, on his back with the creature on top holding his hands down. Harry struggled and screamed, yet he was not let go of. Instead it held tighter and pressed down with his body even more. In his struggles Harry's thighs ended up on the sides of Godric's hips nestling them, his vision blocked by Godric's shoulders.

"You will never speak to your Guardian and Mate like that again! I despise the sound of such vile words from you and I will not permit such disrespect again! If I decide that it is best for you to remain in a locked room than you shall. Moreover they might be a permanent part of your life till I decide otherwise!"

But Harry had not heard him. All had shut out when Harry realized the position they were in. Harry froze afraid of what was going to happen, he knew he was going to be fucked in a moment by this man. He hoped that if he just closed his eyes and relaxed he would be fine, but it always hurt so much!

Smelling his Mates fear caused him to come out of his frenzy and Godric realized just what he did. He couldn't help but smell his human's fear and it was killing him. He had rarely let his temper get the best of him and this is what he got as a punishment; the knowledge that his Mate feared him. He wasn't used to having to curb his temper in any way; he clearly was going to have to change his habits if he wanted to make his Mate happy. He never had to bow to another's bidding, the other Founders weren't his equal and they needed him to make the school, cast the spells. But that was inconsequential; this was not how things were supposed to go. He needed to control his temper and remind himself that Harry could speak to him however he wanted and that he was not a slave.

He needed to explain things before he did or there would never be trust. His Mate was his equal; his job was to protect him while Harry's was to love him and bring joy. They each had something to bring to the plate and Harry was doing his part without trying whilst Godric was behaving as though it didn't matter. He had yelled, put his hands on him in anger, made him feel less than worthy. He needed to fix this and fast. No matter how long he lived or if Harry ever forgave him, he would never forget the way his gentle Mate looked right now; his eyes squeezed shut, head turned to the side, lips trembling and barely breathing for fear of anger. As a tear slid down his face Godric could take no more.

Godric wrapped his arms around Harry, pressed his head on his chest and began to purr to soothe his gentle one. Pressing kisses to his chest and working his way up Godric rubbed his sides and whispered little words of love and adulation.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the behavior continued but had no idea what was going on nor what was being said, but the feel and sound of purring was having an effect upon him that he didn't know if he liked. He was frozen not knowing how to get out yet slowly relaxing in the creatures arms. Blinking he felt something wet touch his skin though his shirt where the beings face was. Looking down he gasped at the sight upon him. It was blood but…. The man was crying but for the life he couldn't figure out why.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Godric looked up connecting their eyes. Resting on one arm Godric stroked Harry's hair with the other.

"I have hurt and offended you. How could I not be upset?"

Harry looked down at his hands unsure of the correct answer. Unable to handle so much stress he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Who are you?"

"I am Godric."

The purring began again as Godric buried his face in Harrys neck, breathing in his scent causing Harry to squirm and blush. The bond allowed Godric to know what Harry was feeling; embarrassment, confusion and fear. Shame ran anew through Godric as he was again forced to face his Mates innocence. He knew the words that he should say but knew no way of removing them from his mind and in to Harrys. Leaning above Harry's tiny body he tried to look him in the eye, but Harry was having none of that. Godric only knew actions and was unfamiliar with tender ones. But seeing Harrys hand twisting in the blanket in worry was enough to move Godric into action. Grasping his delicate hand brought it his mouth kissing the palm. He held it to his mouth savoring the feeling of his Mates skin; his blood had removed any calluses, leaving it smooth and graceful. When he opened his eyes again they were met with Harrys green eyes looking at him in confusion and worry. Speaking softly so not to frighten him, Godric attempted to try again.

"I lock the doors to keep you safe. I stated the night before that I will never compromise on your safety. You sleep with me because that is where you belong. My child is not a pervert, just that he has always enjoyed life's pleasures, but I swear that he will never touch you in any way that displeases you else he will be punished severely. You are my Mate as I am yours. We… are what the Fates have decided the other one needs most. When they weaved the yarn of our lives, they did so with the idea of the other. They do not make mistakes. I am controlling, I detest defiance though I do not believe that I shall ever experience your mindless obedience nor do I wish to. You are free to think as you wish and ask for anything you want; I doubt I could deny you anything! But I shall only force my hand when you when your safety is in question. Do not fight me on this, yet I welcome you to speak to me if you disagree. I shall hear you out. "

As though last words left his lips he wondered if it was too soon. He had not proved his worth; after that little episode of his trust was too much to ask right now. It was going to be a long time before Harry opinion matched his own.

When he had laid his Mate down in bed he had wondered what the morning would bring. Harry waking up in his arms, pressing kisses to his chest, opening his body, welcoming him in. Lying in bed afterwards basking in the warmth and glow of the other one, telling little secrets they held. All of those thoughts were having an effect upon him. Picking Harrys hand back up Godric started kissing it again, each finger, each nook, and finally down to the wrist. With a moan Godric bit into the flesh, sucking out the warm liquid.

A trail found its way to Harrys elbow with Godric trailing closely after. Godric waited to see what Harry would do next. As Harry smelled the blood and saw Godric's eyes darken in lust he knew he should stop this, he needed to put some distance between them. As soon as he had seen that tongue flick out between those firm lips he knew he was in real trouble. He didn't want this! The fear had not gone away and was starting to suffocate him again. Gasping Harry tried to catch his breath and not pass out.

"Shhh baby, I'm not going to hurt you. No matter how angry I get I will never raise a finger against you. Say something, anything. Tell me what is wrong and I shall fix it."

Harry stared at him not knowing what to think. What if it was a trap? Was there some twist he couldn't see? Looking at any place other than the Vampire he tried to think of something that wouldn't get him hit. Godric began to purr again trying to help. As the tears fell Harry blurted something out that he wish he hadn't.

"Please not right now! I'll pleasure you later, just not right now! I'm dirty and hungry and I won't be able to perform for you right now!

Frozen with what Harry had said Godric only could stare. Someone had touched his Mate. Someone had raped what belonged to him, had stolen something that they had no right to. But first he needed to deal with Harrys fear.

"I will never force you. Do not worry about that ever again. Never fear my touch. You are not dirty; in fact you smell and feel wonderful. Nor will you ever have to perform. In fact I shall be the one performing for you."

"I don't understand….. Why would you want to touch me? I'm a freak! I'm only good for one thing! Please …. Don't lie, I can't take that!"

Wrapping an arm around a hysterical Harry, Godric pressed his nose to pulse and used the other to press his palm against his bottom curving his fingers to just behind Harry's sac. Grasping firmly he pressed Harry against him, grinding in a slow motion letting Harry feel his cock.

"Do you feel that? That's for you, only you. How could you think that I wouldn't desire you? You are perfect, amazing and so beautiful. The way you respond, those little gasps, your moans, feeling your tiny hands clench at me, all for me. I know you don't want anyone else, I doubt you ever have. And why would you want someone who was so unworthy of you? Those maggot filled bangs of dung are vile and filled with evil. That's why they wanted you, because they knew you were so far above them, that you were meant for better and they couldn't stand it. They thought to use you hoping to somehow gain a sliver of your power and purity. But all they did was lower them even further. No one shall ever have you save me. You belong to me and I do not share!"

Pausing he watched the way his Mate was responding to him. Harrys head was fallen back on the pillows one hand clenching the pillowcase, twisting it in his tiny fist, while the other was grasping the arm that was holding his sweet globes. His eyes were open and watching, his plumb lips darkened and bruised from his teeth and his legs were wrapped around Godric's. But the most perfect part was the hardening of Harrys cock against his. It seemed his Mate really was a submissive! Growling he quickened his pace slowing down right before Harry reached his peak only to start again and repeat the cycle.

"Do you understand? All of this, all of you I own. No one shall ever touch you again or treat you in any why that is less than what I allow. I will destroy anyone who tries. I will keep you under lock and key at all times, guard you; I will kill them all for touching you!"

Harry threw his head towards Godric resting against his neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tightening his overall hold wanting to cum so badly. He couldn't hold back the sounds anymore letting them fall. Godric moved up on his knees and stilled. Watching as his Mate opened his eyes and stared at him quietly begging him to continue.

"Please… don't stop"

Those three words in that soft voice made all restraint melt away. Godric began at a slow pace soaking in the feeling of his Mate desiring him. Knowing it would be too soon to remove any clothing, Godric attacked one of his favorite spots; Harry's pink buds. Harry tried to get more pressure in the right place, but Godric was holding him up causing him to just barely get pressure. The moans and cries of want were just so enticing Godric couldn't ever imagine tiring of them.

"Tell me who I am"

"Please… I can't. I won't let anyone control me!"

Stilling for a moment Godric waited till Harry opened his eyes before pressing their erections together. Godric thrust up as he pressed Harry down, slowly and firmly holding Harry for a moment letting him feel but not letting him move an inch.

"Accept it. Accept us and give me the control. You will find it quite pleasing…Tell me who I am"

Dropping his head to Godric's chest, Harry groaned. He wanted to, he felt the need. But he was so afraid it would all go away. He didn't think he was worthy of what Godric was offering. But something was compelling him to tell the truth regardless of Godric's probable reaction.

"I want to…. I don't know how"

"I will teach you."

Godric kissed Harry as he began to grind again squeezing and gripping his cheeks before moving to Harry's neck. As they sped up and Harrys moans came faster it was clear they weren't going to last longer. Right as Harry felt the coil about to spring Godric thrust his fangs in his neck and drank triggering them both to release.

Godric laid Harry down on the bed again before sealing the wound. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing had relaxed in the post haze. Kissing his way down Harry's body, Godric paused at the edge of his pj's bottoms. Kissing around the edge, he began to side them down slowly. Gasping Harry gripped his hands trying to stop him. Looking up Godric saw the worry in his eyes.

"You will not be comfortable sleeping with your cum against you thigh. I am just going to clean you, nothing more. I will cause no pain. Or do you wish to clean yourself in the bathroom? I will be happy to run you a bath."

Twisting the pillowcase around him, Harry couldn't decide. He really wanted this Vampire to keep kissing him. The way they made him feel was amazing, but he had never had anyone down there without causing pain.

"You'll….. Stop if I ask?" Harry stuttered.

"I give you my word."

Harry didn't say anything more, just shifted his head and nodded. Godric smiled and keeping eye contact lowered his head back down and began kissing Harrys stomach. He could feel the muscles twitching, his Mate moving. Finally Godric hooked his fingers under the waistband and began to lower them. The skin that was exposed was kissed and licked. All of a sudden Harry's hands were in Godric's hair.

"Wait... I have scars, they are ugly. I don't want you to see them."

Looking into Harrys shiny, watery eyes, Godric lowered the pants down his hips and off his thighs before removing them completely. Harry gasped and went to cover himself ashamed at his body. While he was still in a white shirt that he wasn't wearing when he went to bed, now he was naked from the waist down save his socks. Grabbing Harry's hands he kissed each finger before putting them down on the bed.

"Don't move these unless you want me to stop… or punish."

Reaching his hands down to the edge of Harry's shirt he lifted the hem never letting go of the eye contact. When the shirt was just bellow Harrys chin Godric looked down. Placing his hands on Harry's chest he ran his hands down his sides and he kissed his way back to where he started at. His Mate still afraid and it was time to get rid of it. He knew Harry would move his hands and he couldn't wait for what he had planned. Again locking eyes, Godric inhaled the unique scent of his Mate. Along with the cream that had been produced now there was still the stuff from last evening. Godric began licking the area around his cock, never quite touching. He would move down to his thighs, grasping them and licking with little bites. Harry couldn't believe it, this Man was being so gentle, and he couldn't help but respond. His hands were firm, unyielding, yet never hard enough to hurt, just enough to know he wasn't letting go. He was doing all he could to not move, to not let his body react, but watching the Vampire _clean_ him was arousing in way he never thought. Without thought Harry's eyes closed in pleasure.

Godric was purring again. How could he not? His Mate was withering in his arms, moaning for him. When Godric ran his tongue from root to tip the noise Harry made were so enchanting Godric spent the next five minutes slowing cleaning Harrys cock. When Harry was panting and desperately trying to move his hips Godric pulled off, grasped Harry's thighs and lifted them up exposing the most intimate area of him. A strangled gasp brought his eyes to meet the boys. Smirking he lowered his head as he lifted Harrys thighs some more and took the entire sac into his mouth at once. Twisting his tongue all around in various ways he finally moved his head back. After a few minutes of alternating between his sac and cock, still holding Harry unmovable in the air Godric looked at his little one.

"I only have one place to go and then I am done and you will go to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow sweetling."

Harry just stared not really able to follow along, it just that his cock hurt from being hard for so long on its own and he had never been hard at all without a drug and he wanted to get off so badly! Godric adjusted his hands on the creamy thighs and lifted them, bending them towards Harry's chest truly exposing him, spreading his checks and showing his honeyed peach entrance. He was hairless all over save for a light dusting that was so very pale surprisingly enough. Harrys breathing was labored and ragged, he knew he should he scared, nothing good had ever come from someone being down there, but he wasn't. He felt so sedated and peaceful. Godric said he wouldn't hurt him and that he would stop if he said to.

Kissing each thigh Godric let his fangs drop with a click earning a whimper from his sweetling. Finally after moments of slowly moving down he began to eat Harry leaving no place untouched. Harry couldn't believe the sight before him. He was almost bent in half, his… Vampire was only a few inches away and he could hear sounds that didn't seem gross when it came from the dark haired one. He was on his knees, squeezing and releasing his thighs and Harry loved the feeling of those hands on him. Harry was lost in the haze throwing his head back, crying out and searching for anything to grab. Without thinking he grasped Godrics head with one hand and his cock with the other. He had never done it himself but others seemed to love it. Harry had barely wrapped his hand around when he was turned around and found himself on his stomach. He felt Godric crawl up his body nipping as he went.

Talking so low Harry had to consternate on what was said "I told you not to move your hands; now it's time to be punished."

Harry froze at the words. He knew it was coming, the beatings. He was set up and he fell, hook line and sinker.

"Ready?"

Harry was shaking so badly, he had felt such hope!

"1…2…3"


	5. punishment

Godric put his thumbs in Harry's armpits and pressed causing Harry to burst out laughing and kicking to get free. For the next ten minutes Godric tickled Harry all over to the point where Harry thought was about to pee. Finally Harry laid there on his stomach catching his breath as Godric ran his hand down his back. Hearing Harrys stomach rumble, Godric smiled.

"I will go get you something to eat. You will eat it"

Flushed Harry and still giggling, only nodded not opening his eyes. Pulling Harry back against his chest Godric squeezed running his nose along Harry's neck as he laid his head on Godrics shoulder. Harry simply made a noise in the back of his throat still relaxing. Smirking, Godric ran his hand down Harry's body before grasping his weeping cock. Slowly moving his hand Godric brought Harry to orgasm triggering his own as Harry rubbed against his. Wiping his hand against his pants Godric laid Harry back down under the blankets where he snuggled in. Before Godric left he changed and locked the door on his way out.

When he returned the first thing he saw was the empty bed and if he had a heart it would have been in his throat. The next thing was hearing the shower going and his Mate humming softly. Godric closed his eyes thinking he could do this every day and night forever. And he would, soon as the speed bumps were passed. He knew that shortly Harry would grow shy and unsure again and doubt would enter his mind making him lash out. Not to forget all the other people at the school that had hurt him. Entering the room Godric sat the food on Harry's side of the bed and relocked the door. Hearing the shower turn off he straightened the bed before going to get Harry something to wear. Looking through his clothing Godric realized that all the clothing was for a larger person and were just above rags. A few moments later Harry came out wearing one of the said hideous rags.

Frowning Godric spoke addressing the clothing first. "You shall not wear such clothing. You are far above them. Tomorrow I shall order you new things along with new uniforms in far better quality and cut. In the meantime you shall wear my clothing that I will shrink for you."

Turning back around Godric missed the blush spreading over Harry's face.

"No"

"No? Those clothing are atrocious. They are low class and I shall not have you wearing them."

Harry couldn't figure out what happened to the guy who was in bed with him. Where did he go? It was wonderful and amazing and happiness and…. And now he was faced with this guy! While Harry was in the shower all he could think about was this Man who said he was his Mate and the feeling of his kisses and touches. How perfect it was and how he had always dreamed about.

And now this cold ass was telling him what to do, how to dress! He didn't ask Harry what he wanted; he just decided and expected no argument! And he had locked the doors again!

"I said no. these are my clothing and you don't have that say and I sure as bloody hell won't wear your clothing. I'm going to bed. Don't touch me at all."

Watching Harry climb in bed, turn away from him and borrow under the blankets with only the top of his head showing, Godric merely raised an eyebrow. Walking to his side of the bed Godric climbed in. Getting under the covers Godric lifted them up and pressed against Harry. Throwing his arm over him, Godric ignored the shouts of anger and instead began purring again and stared to rub Harry's belly. With the other hand Godric grabbed a spoonful of soup and pressed it against Harry's lips.

"You will not sleep till you have eaten. You are much too unhealthy and I will not tolerate this."

"So you keep saying"

"So I shall till you accept and do not fight me. I do what is best for you regardless if it upsets you or not. Not eat or I will force you"

After a few minutes of staring a death glare Harry consented to being fed.

After a bit of eating Harry began fidgeting and looking at Godric, yet whenever He returned the gaze, Harry would bite his lip and look away.

"There is something you wish to say. Please do. I will be become angry."

"Will you tell me why you treated the Headmaster like that? And your hurt Hermione too."

Smiling at his Mate, Godric kissed his lips gently as a reward before answering. "He frightened you and sought to hurt you. Not only is that a punishable offence by death, he also failed in his purpose of being Headmaster. He has failed in preparing the next generation of preserving the old ways and the old Gods. He has turned magic into nothing more than cleaning spells and a fairytale world that Muggles dreams about. I and the other founders made this school with a precise purpose. He has failed. The Mistery was also created with this purpose in mind and they too have failed. They have grown greedy with power and must be corrected."

Pausing to give Harry time and to feed him some more while watching the way his lips slid over the food, Godric was also trying to think of the best way to bring about the next two subjects. He knew Harry wouldn't like them at all.

"I am concerned for you in this school. I am debating on removing you from this school or having you remain in these rooms till I feel that you are back to health. Erick will gladly stay with you and keep you company why you rest. There is also your friend Dobby to keep you company. I do not think that exposing you to the rest of the school will be best for you at this time."

Looking at the Vampire Harry thought over what he said. It would be nice to rest for a few days and he knew that once Hermione and Ron got a hold of him they would nag and complain and throw hissy fits till he told them everything. He didn't want to listen to their poison, trying to warp his every thought.

"Will I be locked in this room the entire time?"

With a smile Godric responded. "No little one. But the quarters, yes."

Harry thought about it all while Godric finished spooning him soup. Harry thought that it was embarrassing, but Godric refused to stop. Finally after he was tucked back in, Harry agreed to stay in the rooms for a while. But he also make it clear, much to Godric amusement, that he would be going out into nature a lot.

HP&G

The school was restless waiting to see Harry the next morning. The vampire had never returned nor had the tall blond one. After both had left it was all the school could talk about. What was going on with Harry and the shorter one? Who was that tall, sexy and totally dreamy piece of Man? Both were luscious, but something about the younger one marked him as off limits while the taller one had a come and get me vibe. The rumors going around ranged from Love potions, He who must not be named, cancer, a bet and a curse going really wrong. Each story grew and grew till most of the school was almost in hysterics and the first years wanted to go home.


End file.
